Plan A & B, NaLu Attack !
by ChungAe
Summary: Résumé : Mirajane et Levy, voyant que Lucy s'éloigne de plus en plus de Natsu, essayent de les rapprocher .. Elles vont donc mettre en place plusieurs plans . Mais ça ne semble pas si simple que ça ! ( FanFic en 3-4 chapitres ! ) Bonne lecture !
1. Plan A & B

**Plan A & B, NaLu Attack ! :**

C'était un après-midi où le vent soufflait fortement, cela faisait reigner un temps glacial, les bourgeons des arbres n'avaient pas encore éclos ; mais étrangement, la Guilde la plus problématique de Fiore, Fairy Tail, émanait une chaleur conviviale .  
En pénétrant dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, on pouvait y voir Kanna assise sur une table à boire un tonneau, Levy déchiffrer des runes, Gray s'exhiber devant Jubia, la mage d'eau éperdument amoureuse de lui; on pouvait également voir Macao discuter de revues érotiques avec son ami Wakaba, Roméo essayer d'impressionner Wendy, Charuru envoyer balader Happy ... Il y avait aussi Mirajane derrière le bar à servir des boissons à ses chers amis, Erza en train de manger une part de gâteau et une Lucy pensive qui sirotait un jus .

« Lucy? ... Lucy ? _Insista Mirajane sans avoir de réponses de la part de son amie constellationniste . __  
_  
_ Ah ! Pardon Mirajane, tu disais ?_ Se ressaisit la blonde _

_ Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé entre Natsu et toi ?

_ Il ne s'est rien passé.. Ça ne fait rien s'il ne veut plus effectuer de missions avec moi

_ Pourtant tu es rétabli depuis l'autre fois, que lui arrive-t-il ?.. D'ailleurs où est Lisanna ?! J'aurais bien besoin d'elle ..

_ J'en ai aucune idée, _répondit la constellationniste avant de se lever et rentrer chez elle, déçue par un certain jeune homme_ . »

Mirajane lâcha un soupir affichant un visage attristé ; elle se mit à réfléchir jusqu'à se faire couper par Levy :

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Mira-chan ? _S'interrogea la mage aux cheveux bleus _

_ Je m'inquiète pour Lucy, Natsu passe son temps avec Lisanna

_ Mm, Natsu devrait faire un effort s'il ne veut pas ''perdre'' Lucy, Lisanna c'était avant.. _pensa Levy à voix haute _

_ Mais oui ! On va les pousser à se retrouver seuls ! _S'exclama Mirajane qui semblait avoir une idée en tête _

_ Tu as une idée ? _Demanda la jeune McGarden, enthousiaste_. »

La barmaid expliqua son plan machiavélique avec plaisir à son amie.

Pendant ce temps, lorsque Lucy se rendait à son chez soi, elle croisa Natsu sur le chemin.

Mais elle vit celui ci marcher tout en riant aux côtés d'une jolie fille aux yeux de couleur azur, il s'agissait de Lisanna, son amie de d'enfance .

« -Oy, Luce ! _S'écria-t-il en voyant passer la constellationniste_ »

Elle ne répondit que par un signe de la main et rentra chez elle, se sentant trahie et vexée .

« Oy, Mira ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Luce ?_ Questionna le Dragon Slayer_

_ Je crois qu'elle est un peu fatiguée, _lui répondit-elle_ »

Natsu grimaça suite à la réponse de la barmaid .

« Natsu, pourrais-tu rendre ce livre à Lucy-chan s'il te plait ? _Demanda Levy_

_ D'accord »

Il prit le livre et se rendit chez son "ex" coéquipière.  
Bien entendu, il ne passa non pas par la porte, mais par la fenêtre : comme dans ses habitudes .

Il avait beau regarder à droite ou à gauche, Lucy n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle devait sûrement prendre un bain pour apaiser son esprit.  
Natsu l'attendait avec impatience, il s'assied sur le lit de son amie après avoir déposé le roman que Levy lui avait passé. Mais entre temps, un tas de feuilles regroupées sur le bureau attirèrent son attention.  
Il était en train de réfléchir; ce qui n'était pas courant, en jetant un coup d'oeil aux écrits de son amie .  
Il se mit à chercher des réponses à ses questions tout en feuilletant le "roman" que Lucy écrivait en cachette pourquoi être si distante avec lui ? Ca durait depuis quelques jours déjà, ça le démangeait mais il ne comprit pas et l'arrivée de Lucy le coupa dans ses pensées .

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ ? »

Les deux protagonistes ne se rendirent pas compte, mais lorsqu'elle venait de faire son entrée dans la pièce, l'atmosphère venait subitement de changer et une odeur sucrée planait dans l'air .

Cette fragrance fruitée, Natsu la connaissait bien, il la distinguerait entre mille !  
Soudain un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Lucy ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était vêtue d'une simple serviette, son ami Salamander la regarda de bas en haut avant de lui faire la remarque, ce qui brisa le silence .  
Ne sachant pas quoi dire, pleine de gène, la belle Heartfilia essaya de chasser le mage de feu à coups (inoffensifs) de claquettes .

« Aie aie.. ! Luce, arrête ! _Ordonne-t-il en attrapant les poignets de son amie._ »  
Elle lâcha sa claquette sur le champ avec des yeux exorbités face au mage de feu; son coeur se mit à battre .  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu es bizarre. _S'inquiéta Salamander en lâchant les doux poignets de la blonde perturbée ._

_ Je n'ai rien Natsu, j'ai juste besoin de repos, _soupira-t-elle_. »

Face à cette réponse, il fit la moue puis expliqua la raison de sa venue :  
_ J'ai quelque chose pour toi de la part de Levy, affirma Natsu en prenant le livre qu'il avait précédemment déposé sur le bureau, puis il reprit :  
_ elle m'a demandé de te rendre le bouquin que tu lui avais prêté, _avoua le jeune mage le sourire aux lèvres avant de s'en aller par la fenêtre ._

Après qu'il soit sorti, elle soupira d'une voix désespérée ; la vérité c'est qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers une seule personne, Natsu.  
Sans lui elle n'aurait pas connue Fairy Tail, elle n'aurait pas acquis autant d'expérience, elle n'aurait pas appris tant de choses ..  
La blonde aux yeux noisette faisait tout pour l'éviter, car elle savait que s'il était là, il y aurait aussi Lisanna avec lui. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas . Elle se sentait mal et délaissée par son meilleur ami qui n'accomplissait plus de missions avec elle; ça l'affectait bien plus qu'elle ne le croyait.

La raison pour laquelle il ne voulait plus être son coéquipier était due au fait qu'un jour, lors de leur dernier travail effectué ensemble, Lucy fut enlevée et gravement blessée par des mages du clan adverse . Natsu pensait que cet incident eu lieu à cause de sa maladresse; la constellationniste ne partageant pas le même avis essaya de le lui faire comprendre, en vain .  
Pendant l'hospitalisation de la jeune mage, Salamander lui rendait visite tous les jours sans exception, il passait ses nuits à côté d'elle, à la surveiller .  
Les sentiments de Lucy grandissaient petit à petit depuis ce jour. Maintenant, de peur qu'ils éclatent, elle évitait le fait de se retrouver seule avec celui qu'elle aimait, elle ne savait plus comment se comporter "comme d'habitude", car plus rien n'était comme avant, surtout que le mage de feu lui "tournait" le dos .

En attendant, Natsu se rendait à la guilde . Levy et Mirajane surprises se demandèrent entre elles pourquoi leur ami était-il déjà là .  
« Ça n'a pas marché on dirait, _chuchota Levy_

_ Ah là là.. On doit trouver un plan B .

_ Ressaisis toi Mira-Chan ! J'ai le plan B qu'il nous faut ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai glissé un mot dans le livre qui donne rendez vous à Lucy-chan ce soir à 19h devant un certain arbre !

_ Tu es géniale Levy ! _S'exclama la barmaid assez fort _

Les autres membres de la guilde se demandèrent quel plan diabolique les deux démones organisaient-elles encore, le doute commença à régner dès l'intonation de Mirajane; ils la connaissent tous et rien que d'imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait mijoter avec Levy les terrifiaient ils essayèrent de se faire silencieux en espérant qu'ils ne soient pas concernés par cette histoire .

_ Hey Natsu ! _S'écria la mage linguiste après qu'il se soit installé ._ Tu as rendu le livre à Lucy-chan ?

_ Mm, _fit-il en acquièçant d'un geste de la tête_

_ Au fait Natsu, Lisanna voudrait te parler . Elle te demande de la rejoindre à 19h devant le grand arbre situé à l'entrée de la forêt »

Natsu prit en compte ce que Mirajane, la soeur de son premier amour, venait de lui annoncer; il se leva pour aller voir les quêtes à accomplir, lorsque soudain il glissa en posant son pied sur un bout de sol gelé, ou plutôt une sorte de patinoire .

« 'Faut regarder où tu marche . _Lâcha Gray Fullbuster, son "pire ennemi"_

_ Enfoiré ! _S'écria Salamander en donnant un coup de poing enflammé au mage de glace_ »

C'est ainsi qu'une bagarre éclata dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, impliquant toutes les personnes présentes ..  
« Aye ! »

~  
Au même moment, Lucy tourna le livre dans tous les sens avec une expression assez étonnée sur le visage .  
« Mais il n'est pas à moi ce livre . »  
Elle le déposa sur son lit, s'habilla, se coiffa et reprit le bouquin pour aller le rendre à sa propriétaire; mais elle sentit un froissement sous son pied qui la fit s'arrêter .  
« ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
La constellationniste leva son pied droit et vit un bout de papier abîmé au sol. Elle se baissa pour le prendre, le défroisser et le lire à haute voix.  
« "Retrouve moi devant le grand chêne"... Signé, "Natsu" ?! »  
Lucy s'étonna en lisant ces quelques mots .  
« Depuis quand sait-il ce qu'est un chêne ?! »  
Elle eu un doute à propos de l'auteur de ce message, mais il se dissipa rapidement à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de Natsu qui lui donnait un "rendez-vous", ce qui la fit immédiatement sourire .  
Ce "rencart" aurait lieu devant un certain "grand chêne".

De ces arbres il y en a beaucoup à Magnolia, mais celui qui était cité sur ce bout de papier froissé, elle le connaissait bien. C'est là bas qu'elle aime se recueillir les jours de repos, les jours où elle cherchait de l'inspiration pour son récit ...  
« Natsu s'en rappellerait donc encore ?! _Se demanda-t-elle en s'assurant que la pièce était vide . _»  
La constellationniste décida de rester chez elle et de réfléchir à plusieurs situations embarrassantes dans lesquelles elle pourrait se retrouver. Elle chercha des répliques toutes faites qu'elle pourra sortir en cas d'urgence, elle se préparait, la boule au ventre.

~  
Malheureusement pour Lucy, 19:00 arriva à grand pas; elle ne se sentait pas encore prête, mais elle sortit tout de même de chez elle pour aller au lieu de rencontre . De loin elle vit Natsu, le dos posé contre le tronc du grand arbre dont il était question dans la note qu'il avait "écrite" . Elle ne voyait pas son visage, sûrement parce-qu'il regardait le ciel à travers le peu de feuilles que le chêne contenait; il faisait frais et le soleil commençait à se coucher .  
Lucy l'observa de loin durant quelques minutes ; elle s'encourageait à faire quelques pas vers son bien aimé tout en restant silencieuse, il était largement 19h passé .  
« Crac » La jeune mage marcha sur un bout de brindille posé sur le sol, ce qui fit réagir Natsu qui restait tout de même à observer le ciel .

« T'es enfin là .. » ces quelques mots prononcés par Salamander, les yeux rivés sur les nuages, firent battre le coeur de la jeune blonde à la chamade.  
Secrètement, Mirajane et Levy les observaient cachées derrière un buisson offrant un champ de vision sur toute la scène. Elles étaient impatientes de voir si leur plan allait marcher comme elles le prédisaient .

Mais toutes les jeunes filles présentes furent surprises lorsqu'il reprit :  
« Lisanna ?! C'est bien toi ? » s'interrogea-t-il en tournant la tête vers la jeune "invitée"; il comprit que ce n'était pas celle qui croyait qui se tenait là, il reconnu même l'odeur fruitée qu'il appréciait tant .  
Lucy sentit son coeur s'arrêter et posa sa main sur sa poitrine qui lui faisait si mal de l'intérieur. Elle voyait ses espoirs s'effondrer, se sentant de nouveau trahie .

Mirajane s'arrachait les cheveux en voyant la réaction du dragon slayer; mais Levy, elle, essayait de rester optimiste en cherchant un plan C .

« Li.. Lisanna ?_ Répéta Lucy dans sa "barbe"_

_ Oy Luce, c'est toi ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »

La constellationniste ne sachant plus quoi répondre devant le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur ami, se contenta de se taire, elle voulait le frapper ! Non, elle voulait plutôt s'enfuir . Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle souhaitait elle même .

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, une hypothèse pointa son nez dans l'esprit perturbé de la blonde : Et si le mot ne lui était pas destiné et que Natsu l'avait fait tomber de sa poche ?! . Un lourd silence s'installa .

« Luce ?! _Se soucie le mage de feu en s'approchant de son amie _

_ ... Idiot, tu as fait tomber ça ! _S'écria Lucy en jetant le petit mot qu'elle chérissait tant avant de venir sur Natsu . Elle donna un coup digne de ceux d'Erza sur la tête de Salamander_ »

Natsu ne sachant plus quoi répondre se retrouva à terre en moins d'une seconde .  
Pas loin d'eux, les deux voyeuses cachées mettaient au point un autre plan appelé "Plan A2", il consisterait à faire un concours pour voir quels mages supportent le mieux l'alcool, le gagnant recevra une certaine somme d'argent ..

Mais Mirajane, la barmaid de la guilde sait que Lucy ne tient pas l'alcool. Autant en tirer profit !

« Pourquoi ..?! _"Agonisait" Natsu au sol, il voulait détendre l'atmosphère, mais lorsqu'il vit une larme perler le long de la joue de Lucy, il comprit qu'il aurait dû se taire ._

_ Luce ?_ Il ramassa le bout de papier et y jeta un coup d'œil, puis dévisagea son amie ._

_ Idiot ! _Lâcha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir_ »

[ À suiiiivreee :3 ! ]


	2. Plan A2

**Résumé : **

Mirajane et Levy, voyant que Lucy s'éloigne de plus en plus de Natsu, essayent de les rapprocher .. Elles vont donc mettre en place plusieurs «plans » . Mais ça ne semble pas si simple que ça !

_( FanFic en 3-4 chapitres ! )_

**Plan A2, NaLu Attack ! :**

Un jour passa suite à l'incident qui eu lieu devant le grand chêne .  
A la guilde on pouvait, tout comme la veille, voir les mêmes personnes assises aux mêmes endroits .  
Mirajane et Levy attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de Lucy pour exécuter leur "plan A2"; mais elle n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, bien qu'il soit déjà l'après midi .

Après quelques minutes, la barmaid prit une décision et alla demander une faveur à Kanna, la grande buveuse de Fairy Tail .  
« Dis Kanna, tu peux me rendre un petit service ?! _Imposa gentiment Mirajane à la brune qui haussa un sourcil tout en tenant un tonneau dans ses mains ._

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mira ? _Questionna Kanna en posant son tonneau_

_ Tu pourrais inciter Lucy à s'inscrire au concours ? Tu auras une récompense

_ Quel concours ? Quelle récompense ? »

Lucy entra subitement dans la guilde, elle tapa à l'oeil de Mirajane qui s'apprêtait à répondre à son amie le sourire aux lèvres; cette entrée l'interrompit . La mage stellaire s'assied au bar saluant tout le monde sur son passage, sauf Natsu ; ce qui le mit de mauvaise humeur .  
La barmaid voyant ça, prit place sur la scène, prête à faire son annonce :  
« _ Bonjour tout le monde, _dit-elle en s'inclinant face au publique _. Ce soir aura lieu un concours, de beuverie, mais pas n'importe lequel . Celui qui tiendra l'alcool le plus longtemps gagnera un prix ! Une certaine somme d'argent, ou plus précisément, 100.000 joyaux ! Les inscriptions vont être tirées au sort avec seulement quatre places ! »

La foule acclama Mirajane, la mannequin de Fairy Tail, celle qui figure sur de nombreux magazines de magie .  
Tous, ou presque se précipitèrent pour s'inscrire auprès de la barmaid, sauf ceux qui savaient ce que cachait ce "concours" et qui ne voulaient pas être impliqués . Celle-ci tendit une urne vers les clameurs qui mirent chacun un bout de papier marqué de leur nom à l'intérieur  
Elle fit un signe de la tête à Kanna, comme pour lui donner le signal d'une mission de la plus haut importance .  
La mage "buveuse" mise mal a l'aise remarqua immédiatement ce que son amie essayait de lui faire comprendre et se dirigea vers Lucy .

« Hé Lucy, tu n'aurais pas besoin de cet argent pour ton loyer par hasard ?

_ Oui, mais je ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool .._ Avoua la blonde aux yeux noisette .  
_  
_ Ne t'attarde pas sur les détails ! _Optimisa Kanna_

_ Hmm.. Oui mais ...

_ J'ai même prédit que tu gagneras quelque chose qui te feras plaisir cette semaine ! Mais bon, c'est toi qui vois .. »

Kanna s'éloigna laissant Lucy dans le doute. La constellationniste lui faisait confiance, car Kanna, même en passant son temps a boire, donnait toujours des prémonitions exactes . Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla s'inscrire, prête à tout pour remporter le gros lot . Elle glissa son nom dans l'urne puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place habituelle .

Natsu pendant ce temps discutait avec Happy. Il attendait sûrement Lisanna car il disait qu'il avait des choses à faire avec elle .  
Un mage presque dénudé à ses cotés le provoqua .  
« Regardez moi ce trouillard appelé Salamander, _s'exclama-t-il_

_ Répète un peu.. Bouffon ! »

Les deux rivaux prirent tous deux une expression terrifiante, mais Natsu n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se bastonner avec Gray, il n'avait même pas pu fermer l'oeil de la nuit, et il se sentait affaibli, le moral à zéro .

« Je vais participer à ce concours et t'humilier par la suite ! A_nnonça le Dragon Slayer, sûr de lui ._

_ C'est ce qu'on verra »

Les deux mages allèrent s'inscrire, avec un seul but: remporter la victoire .  
Roméo voulu faire de même pour impressionner Wendy, mais Wakaba, son père, le stoppa .  
« T'as encore le temps Fiston, ta Wendy ne va pas s'envoler tu sais, Hahaha »

Cette phrase rajouta une touche de gaieté dans la guilde, tout le monde eu fou rire, mis à part les deux concernés qui sentaient le sang leur monter aux joues, ils étaient rouge pivoine !

« Bien, maintenant je vais tirer au sort !_ Annonça Mirajane le sourire aux lèvres en sortant un par un quatre bouts de papiers de la boite portée par Levy._ »

Juvia, Natsu, Gray et Lucy ont été les personnes tirées au "hasard"; mais certains se doutaient bien qu'une coïncidence comme celle-ci n'aurait pas pu arriver avec simplement du "hasard" et que tout cela avait un rapport avec le plan que préparaient les deux démones : Mirajane et Levy .  
Au moins les membres de la guilde savaient que c'était pour une "bonne" cause, et que la barmaid n'avait sans doute aucune récompense à donner au vainqueur .

« YOOOOSHH ! Je m'enflamme !

_ Juvia va éteindre l'incendie ! _S'exclama la mage d'eau en lançant de sa magie sur Natsu qui, visiblement, aurait pu cramer tout Fairy Tail . _»

Natsu serra son poing en le dirigeant vers Juvia, mais Gray l'interrompit en se mettant entre les deux personnes :  
« Natsu, on ne touche pas aux femmes voyons .. Il commence quand ce concours ?!

_ À 19h ! _Annonça l'organisatrice du plan A2 . _»

Lucy ne voulait plus entendre parler de "19h" mais elle était tout de même pressée que l'"évènement" débute.

L'heure arriva déjà et elle était là à attendre que le reste des participants viennent, et c'est ainsi que Juvia pointa le bout de son nez .

« Ma rivale est déjà là ! Juvia va en profiter pour lui botter les fesses une bonne fois pour toute ! Et Gray-Sama félicitera Juvia ! » La mage d'eau adorait marmonner ce genre de choses sans que Lucy ne s'en aperçoive, d'ailleurs, cette dernière trouvait Juvia assez drôle malgré ses bizarreries .

« C'est nous ! » _Une tête rose fit son apparition peu de temps après, accompagnée de Gray, pour une fois, entièrement habillé _.

Le jeu débuta, le premier duel était entre Lucy et Juvia .  
La mage à la chevelure bleue savait, contrairement à Lucy, supporter l'alcool .  
Mirajane, Gray et Natsu encourageaient les filles jusqu'à qu'une ne tombe .. Et c'est Juvia qui a perdu ! Comment ? Elle a faillit s'étouffer lorsqu'elle a vu Gray, le mage de glace dont elle est amoureuse depuis la toute première fois, retirer ses vêtements; inutile d'en savoir plus ..

« Lucy est la premère gagnante ! _S'écria Mirajane, à l'intérieur de la guilde, vide à cette heure ci _. _Puis elle reprit _:  
_ Félicitations Lucy, Le deuxième duel est entre Natsu et Gray !

_ Je.. Je vois double ! _Murmurait la blonde qui luttait pour rester éveillée_ »

En même temps, les deux hommes enchaînaient les verres d'alcool, déterminés à gagner . Cinq minutes passent, puis dix, quinze, une demi heure et #BOUM# ! Gray tombe à terre !

Il a perdu ! Mais pas parce-qu'il ne pouvait plus boire, c'est parce-qu'une certaine Juvia lui avait sauté dessus avant de s'évanouir sur lui, à vue d'oeil il semble k.o et elle aussi ..

Maintenant le dernier duel se fait entre Lucy et Natsu ! Aucun n'a la force de tenir debout, mais tant pis, c'est le butin qui compte .  
Mirajane et Levy donnent le signal du début pour que les deux concurrents commencent.

En attendant, les organisatrices traînent Gray et Juvia dans une salle à part pour qu'ils se reposent en laissant Lucy et Natsu seuls .

Un silence s'installa pendant que Lucy portait à ses lèvres un autre verre, mais ...  
« L.. Luce » Le Salamander se rapprochait à vue d'oeil de son amie posée par terre, sur un tapis sorti pour l'occasion .  
Il était de plus en plus près d'elle; celle-ci, même bourrée, sentait des papillons dans le ventre, elle resta figée un moment ne sachant pas quoi dire, ni faire .  
« Na.. Natsu ?! Qu.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il ne répondit pas, bien trop occupé à s'avancer vers la constellationniste, les joues roses et les membres engourdis .  
« Luce .. » prononça une deuxième fois Natsu, de plus en plus proche de son amie .  
Cette dernière resta figée, les yeux rivés sur celui qu'elle aime; de toute manière elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser.  
D'ailleurs il se colla à elle et lui baisa délicatement le cou. Il lui baissa sa bretelle pour lui faire un suçon sur son épaule gauche .

Il avait remarqué que Lucy ne restait pas de marbre face à ses gestes .

« N-Non Nat..su » Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, mais elle en tira profit, car pour elle, durant ces quelques instants, elle était seule avec lui et le reste ne comptait pas.

« Lucy, je .. Suis désolé mais je fais tout ça pour toi » _avoua-t-il en passant ses doigts entres les mèches à Lucy ._

Il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes, avec l'air de vouloir la mordre .

« Qu..qu'est-ce qu..que tu fais ?

- Je vais... T'emb-#bwargh !#

-GYAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Vous n'avez pas compris, n'est-ce pas ?! Le jeune Salamander vient tout juste d'éjecter son repas et tout l'alcool qu'il venait d'ingurgiter sur son amie ..  
Celle-ci lui en mit une et partie en courant, en se cognant partout, contrariée .

Mirajane et Levy qui venaient d'assister à la scène désespéraient de plus en plus en voyant un Natsu étalé par terre et une flaque crasseuse à ses cotés ..  
C'est un échec de plus pour les deux femmes .

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! ... » Levy avait beau se lamenter, aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit .

~  
Le lendemain, le beau temps était présent, mais même malgré cela, la guilde semblait un peu plus calme que d'habitude . Certainement parce-que Natsu et Lucy ne figuraient pas dans le décor .

« Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, Mira-San ?_ Demanda Wendy à la barmaid_

_ Viens, je vais te raconter Wendy »

Elle lui raconta dans le moindre détail tout ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière et sans discrétions ; ce qui attira la curiosité de certains qui se mirent à rire à la fin de son histoire .

« M..Mais c'est affreux !

_ Oui ça l'est .. Et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour qu'ils se réconcilient

_ Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas l'anniversaire de Lucy-san aujourd'hui ?!

_ Mais oui Wendy ! T'es géniale, merci ! »

Mira sorti du bar avec hâte et annonça à tous la nouvelle .  
« Ecoutez moi ! Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire à Lucy, préparons lui une surprise !

_ OUAIIISS ! »

Les mages motivés s'occupèrent tous de différentes tâches afin de préparer un anniversaire exceptionnel ; certains préparaient le gâteau, d'autres s'occupaient de la décoration; ou bien il y en avait même quelques uns qui parlaient d'un spectacle ; sans oublier les autres qui tenaient la garde devant la guilde pour guetter ou cas ou si Lucy faisait son apparition .

~  
Les heures à préparer la fête passèrent à une vitesse folle, soudain Natsu et Lisanna entrèrent dans la guilde, étonnés .

« Regarde, Natsu ! _S'écria Lisanna_

_ Oy ! Vous y avez pensé alors ?!

_ Aye !

_ Happy ?! _Il prit son chat bleu dans ses bras, comme heureux de le revoir_

_ Natsuuuu ~

_ Ta quête entre exceeds s'est bien passée ?

_ Ayeee !

_ Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, Natsu ? Demanda Erza d'un air grave

_ C'est un secret ! Répondit Salamander »

Les mages se regardèrent entre eux l'air de dire _« Pourquoi est-il si enthousiaste ? »_

« Tu tombes bien Natsu ! On a besoin de ton aide ici, _fit Mirajane_ .

_ Hm ?! »

**[ À Suivre ! ]**


	3. Chapter 3

DERNIER PLAN

_

Pendant que les autres lui préparaient une surprise, Lucy, cloîtrée chez elle se demandai quelle mouche avait piqué Natsu, son meilleur ami dont elle est secrètement amoureuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?

_ Pooooooonn

_ Il se moque de moi ! Il a même sali ma toute nouvelle tenue, j'ai travaillé deux jours pour me la payer, deux jours !

_ Poooon...

_ Ah, Pardon Pluuuue ! _Elle prit son esprit céleste dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux _»

Plus tard elle se prépara et sortit en ville pour aller manger dans un restaurant, perdue dans ses pensées . Posée à côté de la vitre, elle laissa ses yeux se plonger dans la vue qu'offrait le mur transparent .  
Tout à coup, elle aperçut de loin deux têtes familières; elle craignait que ce soit ce qu'elle pensait, mais il s'agissait bel et bien de Natsu et de Lisanna .  
Ce qu'elle vit venait de la blesser d'avantage; il n'y avait pas de raison, puisqu'après tout Lisanna et Natsu n'étaient qu'amis, mais elle tremblait tout de même à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner d'elle de plus en plus, et l'apercevoir auprès de son premier amour lui faisait plus que mal .  
Lucy paya l'addition après s'être forcée de manger et se précipita à l'extérieur du restaurant, tête baissée, pour se rendre jusqu'à chez elle .

« J'en ai assez ! il faut que j'arrête d'y penser ... »  
_Ses yeux commençaient à s'humidifier, elle lâcha un soupire et laissa quelques larmes couler ._

« Lucy ?

_ "je reconnais cette voix.." _Pensa la constellationniste qui tourna sa tête sur le côté avant de s'écrier,_ Lo.. Loki ?! »

L'esprit du Lion, Léo, ne supportait pas de voir sa "maîtresse" pleurer; il la prit alors -brusquement- dans ses bras .  
Il était au courant de tout depuis le monde des esprits, connaissant ses pensées et son coeur, il ne voulait pas que Lucy se sente triste ou trahie par un proche et surtout pas par Natsu, son pote .

Il restait la, les bras autour d'elle, comme pour consoler un enfant . Lucy pleurait à chaudes larmes, se sentant réconfortée par son ami, lui qui avait promit d'être là pour elle quand elle aurait besoin d'aide .  
Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent, puis Loki relâcha doucement son étreinte de Lucy .

« ... Merci Loki

_ Je serais là, ne l'oublie pas . »

La mage afficha un triste sourire à son ami, désormais rassuré, qui retourna dans son monde respectif, celui des esprits .

Lucy prit place à son bureau et se mit à écrire une lettre a sa défunte mère . N'osant pas lui expliquer ses problèmes de coeurs, elle essaya de relater quelque chose de pas trop dramatique .

« Comment vas-tu maman ? Moi je vais bien... Aujourd'hui j'ai mangé dans le restaurant où j'ai l'habitude d'y aller, on m'a fait un prix, le gérant du restaurant est sympathique et les plats étaient plus qu'exquis . J'espère que père est heureux là où il est, à tes cotés . À bientôt ! »

Elle rangea la lettre et se jeta sur son lit, fatiguée .

« Oy Luce !

_ Voila que j'entends sa voix maintenant .. _Elle laissa un soupire s'échapper de son souffle _

_ Tu es fatiguée ? _Demanda Salamander, inquiet, s'assied aux cotés de Lucy et passa sa main sur le front de son amie  
_  
_ Oui Natsu, fatiguée de penser à t.. NATSU ?_ La blonde se releva d'un bond, surprise par cette présence inattendue_

_ Luce ?

_ M.. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Sors immédiatement ! »

Lucy avait beau essayer de se la jouer sérieuse et énervée, ses gestes la trahissaient; elle frissonnait, ses yeux rouges desséchés brûlaient de passion .. En réalité elle était plus qu'heureuse de le voir là, devant elle comme au bon vieux temps .

« Viens, je vais t'emmener quelque part !_ Insista Natsu_

_ Où ça ?

_ C'est un secret ! »

Il s'approcha de la blonde et pris sa main . Lucy, surprise, se soumit à lui suite a ce contact .. Qui se rompit quand Natsu lui lâcha sa main

« Il faut pas qu'tu vois, c'est une surprise !

_ Une .. "surprise" ?! Mais je suis en pyjama ! »

Son ami Dragon Slayer retira son écharpe blanche de son cou, le cadeau qu'Igneel avait fait a Natsu, et la mit autour de la sa meilleure amie de façon à lui bander les yeux .

« À.. À quoi tu joues Natsu ?!

_ Tu verras bien »

Il reprit sa main, et emmena Lucy jusqu'à la guilde, sans qu'elle ne le sache . Sur la route, la blonde se cogna partout, se plaignit et se fit courser par divers chiens errants, mais même tout cela ne l'empêcha pas de suivre celui dont elle était amoureuse; une chose était évidente, c'est qu'elle le suivrait partout .  
C'était comme une fuite entre amoureux, et cela lui rappela sa toute première rencontre avec Natsu, le jour où elle s'était faite secourir par lui à de nombreuses reprises, avant de faire son entrée a Fairy Tail .

« On est arrivés !

_ Mm.. »

Quel dommage que le chemin se soit déjà terminé, la déception pouvait se lire sur le visage de la constellationniste; mais en réalité, une belle surprise l'attendait .  
Natsu ouvrit les portes de la guilde, poussa - non pas comme une brute - Lucy, surprise, à l'intérieur et lui retira doucement l'écharpe qui lui couvrait les yeux . Elle ouvrit un oeil, puis le deuxième, elle regarda à droite et à gauche . Il faisait sombre, tout comme le ciel dehors et sa vision mettait du temps pour s'adapter à la luminosité de la pièce .

« Je vois rien ... Hein ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Une petite flamme se baladait dans la pièce, elle semblait petite et éloignée . Petit à petit, d'autres flammes firent leur apparition .  
« Qu'est-ce que... c'est ? demanda Lucy qui prit peur et qui recula jusqu'à heurter Natsu qui la retint en posant ses mains sur ses épaules

_ Surprise .. _Chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille à la blonde_ »

Le visage de Lucy vira au rouge, heureusement qu'il faisait noir, car elle rougissait vraiment fort, collée à son meilleur ami . La pièce était si silencieuse qu'on aurait pu entendre les battements de son coeur qui résonnaient dans sa poitrine .  
Lucy écarquilla les yeux en voyant approcher un objet -presque-"enflammé" proche d'elle, elle remarqua, grâce à la lumière des feus, trois visage qu'elle connaissait bien .

« Erza ? .. Mirajane ? ... Levy ?

_ Joyeux anniversaiiireeee ~ Les membres de la guilde cachés dans l'obscurité commencèrent a chanter en choeur cette petite chanson qui mit du baume au coeur à notre chère Lucy .

Elle reconnu toutes les voix présentes qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire, même Natsu les avait rejoint . Ça la touchait, et elle adorait ses amis plus que tout au monde .

« Les amis ..

_ Vas-y, souffle tes bougies Luce, _lui chuchotait une voix venant de derrière elle _»

Elle sentit le poids des mains de Natsu sur ses épaules disparaître, elle s'approcha des milles bougies, le visage illuminé et souffla, c'était un souffle qui aurait pu balayer toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'elle avait juste avant de venir. Elle s'en voulait même un peu d'être prétentieuse et jalouse ..  
Que vouloir de plus ? Elle avait des amis irremplaçables, dont Natsu et ça lui suffisait .

Une tumulte d'applaudissement se fit entendre dans le guilde, et les lumières s'allumèrent enfin .

« Lucy ?! Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

_ Je suis heureuse .. »

La mage stellaire laissa quelques larmes couler sous le rire enjoué de ses amis qui firent la fête .  
Elle eu même le temps d'aller enfiler une jolie robe qu'Erza lui avait acheté . C'était une robe bleue bustier avec de la dentelle et des volants qui lui allait parfaitement bien .

~  
Cela faisait déjà trois heures que les mages dansaient, buvaient et piaillaient sans s'arrêter, ils semblaient tous heureux, mais Lucy avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait dans le décor et elle n'avait pas totalement tort puisque Natsu n'apparaissait plus dans son champ de vision depuis un moment . Elle le chercha du regard, mais en vain .  
Lucy décida alors de le retrouver afin de le remercier, en pensant qu'il serait seul puisque Lisanna dansait sur la piste avec son frère Elfman .

« Ou va Lucy ? _Demanda Levy qui aperçut son amie sortir de la guilde _

_ J'aimerais bien la suivre, mais je dois m'occuper des boissons .._ Se lamenta Mirajane  
_  
_ ... Laisse moi t'aider !

_ Volontiers, Levy-Chan ! »

Les deux entremetteuses décidèrent donc de laisser Lucy se débrouiller pour cette fois .

D'ailleurs celle ci qui se rendait chez son meilleur ami, sure de le trouver là bas, vint de percuter un passant dans rue .

« Ah excusez mo.. Natsu ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Luce ?

_ Je voulais venir te voir

_ C'est pas possible, tu dois retourner à la guilde ! _S'écria Salamander qui commençait à s'exprimer d'un ton désobligeant_

_ Mais.. Pourquoi ? _Lucy sentait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose  
_  
_ Parce-que !

_ Non mais tu vas me dire ce qui va pas enfin ?

_ Il y a rien ! Je veux juste que tu partes, j'ai des choses à faire .. _Murmura Natsu, les joues roses - après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil sur la robe bustier que Lucy portait_

_ D'accord ! Si c'est comme ça je m'en vais ! _Grogna la mage stellaire avant de s'en aller_ »

La conversation venait de prendre fin sur cette petite "dispute", Lucy retourna a la guilde se forçant à sourire .

« Ou étais tu passés Lucy-Chan ?

_ J'étais partie .. Rien, laisse tomber Mirajane . _Elle Soupira d'un air desesperé_

_ Ah là là, qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé avec Natsu ? »

La constellationniste raconta ce qui venait de lui arriver à la barmaid ; Levy posée à côté avait suivi toute la conversation . À la fin, les deux entremetteuses diaboliques se décidèrent à aller passer la nuit chez Lucy avec quelques unes de leurs amies, notamment Erza, Wendy et Juvia, contre le plein gré de la blonde .

~  
La fête venait de toucher à sa fin et depuis sa dispute avec Lucy, Natsu n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez, certains s'en.. Non . Tous s'en étaient rendus compte, mais aucun n'avait osé en faire part, croyant que Lucy ne serait pas au courant et qu'elle se vexerait .

Maintenant Lucy se rendait chez elle, suivie de cinq jeunes filles, toutes plus charmantes les unes que les autres . Elles étaient bruyantes de temps à autre mais ce n'était pas un soucis car tout magnolia les appréciaient, et pas qu'eux -tous les lecteurs du Sorcerer magazine aussi .

Une fois arrivées chez Lucy, Les filles choisirent rapidement où elles dormiraient .  
Manquant de place, de petits groupes on été fait . Juvia dormirait avec Lucy, Erza avec Wendy et Charuru, et Mirajane avec Levy .  
Heureusement il y avait des futons chez Lucy, et donc deux des "groupes" passeraient leur nuit au sol .  
Apres avoir poussé des meubles et avoir posé les "lits" parterre; les sept amies se réunissaient, décidées a faire nuit blanche pour ne fermer l'oeil que le matin .

« Vous n'avez pas appelé Lisanna ? _Demanda Charuru ._

_ C'est qu'.. elle a dit qu'elle aurait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour faire le plein d'énergie .. _Annonça tranquillement la grande soeur de la concernée  
_  
_ C'est vrai qu'elle travaille beaucoup ces temps ci . _Rajouta Erza _»

Puis un long silence s'installa ...

« Et si on faisait un jeu ?! _Annonça Mirajane, une idée derrière la tête_

_ " pourquoi pas .. " _pensèrent a haute voix les mages présentes avec nonchalance  
_  
_ Quoi comme jeu ? _Rencherit Lucy avec curiosité_

_ Hmm .. Pourquoi pas un jeu comme Action ou vérité ?

_ C'est une bonne idée Mirajane .

_ Comme toutes mes idées Scarlet

_ Ça j'en doute, Strauss . »

À cet instant précis, et pour seulement quelques secondes, on pouvait presque apercevoir des éclairs traverser la chambre, on sait tous que, même si Erza et Mirajane s'adorent, elles restent comme Gray et Natsu qui aiment se provoquer l'un et l'autre.

« Alors .. On va prendre cet ordre ! Moi je pose la question à Lucy qui la pose à Levy qui la pose à (...) ... »

C'était cet ordre la qui fut choisit : Mirajane - Lucy - Levy - Juvia - Wendy - Erza - Charuru - Mirajane ...

Maintenant que l'ordre est fixé, le jeu peut commencer .

« Action ou Vérité Lucy ?

_ Vérité ..

_ Laisse moi réfléchir .. Que penses-tu de Loki ? _Demanda machiavéliquement la barmaid avec un grand sourire diabolique_

_ C- C'est .. Un vrai Macho ! Ses copines m'ont encore disputé ce matin . R_épondit-elle honnêtement, et __puis elle se doutait bien que Mirajane allait lui poser une question dans le genre, mais choisir "action" aurait été bien plus risqué ! _  
Action ou vérité Levy-chan ?

_ Action !

_ ... Dessine nous Gajeel comme tu le vois ! _Puis elle lui tendit une feuille et un crayon ._

_ Qu.. Bon.. D'accord ! _Elle saisit le crayon et la feuille puis se mit à gribouiller quelque chose, cachant son dessin à l'aide de ses fins bras comme pour faire durer le suspense, à ses curieuses amies qui se penchaient pour apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un petit bout, le chef d'oeuvre de la mage linguiste . _

Voila ! _Et elle le montra, fière d'elle_ . »

Un silence .. Puis elles pouffèrent pratiquement toutes de rire; son dessin était juste trop mignon ! Un petit Gajeel semblable à un enfant qui suçait son pousse avec quelques rougeurs aux joues et des sourcils froncés l'air de dire "tu veux ma tof ?!" .. Levy était douée, vraiment !

« Donc c'est comme ça que tu le perçoit ?! _Demanda confirmation Erza d'un air enjoué _.

_ Oui .. Mais pas un seul mot à Gajeel, hein?! _S'assura Levy avec une once de gêne_

_ Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa !

_ C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète Mira-chan .. »

Celle-ci afficha un grand sourire l'air de dire "t'es la prochaine sur la liste" .

« Hum .. Et bien Juvia, action ou vérité ?

_ Verité

_ Qu'est-ce qui te plait chez Gray ?_ Apres tout c'est une question qui nous a tous traversé l'esprit ..  
_  
_ Tout . _Elle prononça ce mot tellement vite que ça semblait comme une évidence, terrifiante cette Juvia .. _

_ C'est adorable ! _Murmurait Wendy à Charuru _

_ À toi Wendy, que choisis-tu ? »

Et le jeu continua de cette façon, les heures semblaient passer à une allure folle -même s'il n'était que deux heures du matin-, et les filles avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir debout . C'était désormais le tour de Mirajane, qui devait poser l'ultime question à Lucy, c'était la dernière car les filles avaient décidé de mettre fin au jeu pour rejoindre les bras de Morphée . Il faut dire que le jeu s'est déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur; que Lucy pourrait demander de plus pour finir un anniversaire en beauté ? "Rien .", c'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu, mais on sait tous qu'elle aurait espéré un Natsu plus présent et doux avec elle .

« Action ! _Annonça la constellationniste vêtue de son pyjama, tout en jetant un oeil autour d'elle . À sa surprise, tout le monde à part Mirajane et elle, était partit dans le monde des rêves ._

_ Écris une lettre à Natsu et donne la lui

_ Une .. Lettre ?!

_ Oui, une lettre

_ Une lettre de quoi ?

_ À toi de le savoir ! _Sur ces mots elle s'allongea confortablement aux côtés de Levy, pour elle aussi se reposer . _»

Lucy assez étonnée se dirigea vers son bureau après quelques instants de réflexion et s'installa sur sa chaise afin d'écrire une lettre a Natsu comme Mirajane le lui avait dit de faire . C'est pas qu'elle se sentait obligée parce qu'elle avait choisit "action", non -loin de de là- . Elle rédigeait cette lettre en prenant son courage à deux mains, car désormais elle ne fuirait plus, elle le lui dirait qu'elle l'aime et tout le reste .

Après quelques minutes, lorsque Lucy finissait de rédiger de sa plus belle écriture une dernière phrase, elle entendit quelque chose heurter .. La vitre ?  
Elle resta immobile et vit de nouveau un objet heurter "la porte" à Natsu - car oui, c'est la seule entrée et sortie qu'il connaissait . Elle prit sa lettre dans ses mains après l'avoir plié en deux et se dirigea vers le mur en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller Juvia, l'air si paisible juste à côté .  
Lucy ouvrit la fenêtre et fit passer sa tête pour regarder en bas, mais tout à coup un petit cailloux lui fonça dessus . Surprise elle n'eut ni le temps de l'éviter, ni le temps de pousser un cri aiguë -du genre "kyaa"-, qu'il l'a blessé (troué) la joue . Elle s'apprêtait à râler et faire la morale au responsable mais, lorsqu'elle eu passé de nouveau sa tête pour regarder une nouvelle fois en bas, elle vit un pauvre Natsu qui lui faisait signe de la rejoindre . Une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas deux fois venait de pointer son nez, il fallait la saisir ! Elle fit un "ok" de sa main en essayant de cacher son enthousiasme et referma la fenêtre, se précipita jusqu'à la porte pour sortir et elle descendit des escaliers afin de rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait tant .

« Je suis là !_ Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton sec ne voulant pas que sa voix se fasse entendre jusqu'à chez elle pour ne pas réveiller ses amies, et en essayant de faire comprendre à Natsu qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement la manière dont il lui avait précédemment parlé .  
_  
_ Viens, suis moi ! _Il saisit son bras et l'emmena - ou plutôt la traîna - et ça tellement rapidement qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de riposter qu'elle était deja devant chez Natsu et Happy, même si elle était toute décoiffée et .. toujours en pyjama .. _

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?!

_ Tu verras ! _Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que Lucy ne dit rien . Il lui prit la main et fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens pour ensuite se diriger vers la porte de la maison . Il l'ouvrit et entra d'un pas lent ._

_ C'est .. ?! _Les yeux de Lucy brillaient, elle trouvait ça si "mignon" ! _»

Des bougies posées au sol leur frayaient un chemin . Natsu marcha et s'arrêta quelques pas plus tard, suivit de près par Lucy qui avait du mal à reconnaître la petite habitation; elle regarda là où le chemin se coupa . Un mur ? Ça ressemblait plus à un blocus, un peu comme un obstacle à franchir, c'était ... bizarre comme sensation .

« Tu veux qu'on le passe ? _Demanda Natsu _

_ Oui .. _Pour une raison inconnue, ces quelques mots ont carrément fait frissonner Lucy . _

_ Bien . _Murmura le jeune homme _»

Salamander posa sa main sur le mur qu'une partie se désintégra sur le champ en une centaine de petits papillons dorés .. Non, ils n'étaient pas dorés mais.. en feu ?! Elle comprit vite que ce qu'elle vit devait être un tour de "magie" de la part de son cher ami .  
D'ailleurs il continuait de marcher, et Lucy derrière lui semblait juste.. S'émerveiller .

Des guirlandes de lumière et quelques lampions qui entouraient les arbres faisaient presque croire que des fruits dorés avait poussé au dessus, les même lumières se trouvaient autour d'une balançoire; même que des papillons en "feu" et des lucioles volaient et se posaient ici et là . Une petite fontaine qui se faisait discrète se cachait un peu plus loin, où, dessus son eau, des bougies flottaient, et de part et d'autre de la fontaine, des bancs en pierre blanches dont la symétrie redessinée par des guirlandes lumineuses en formes d'étoiles, invitaient ceux qui verraient cette scène de s'y asseoir . Le calme régnait, et seuls le vent et les respirations peuvent être entendus .  
Et puis tout droit, là où le chemin en bougies s'arrêtait, un autre arbre était planté là, un cerisier, et pas n'importe lequel ! Un cerisier en arc en ciel, celui que Natsu avait une fois déterré pour le montrer à Lucy qui souffrait d'une abominable fièvre .  
Ses yeux s'humidifièrent une énième fois, elle se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ça, et qu'il a du passer un temps fou à préparer cette "surprise" ..

« Luce ?! _Il s'était arrêté il y a un moment déjà et le fait de voir son amie l'air songeuse l'a plus ou moins perturbé . _Ça .. Ça te plait pas ?!

_ Ah ? Si .. _Elle leva les yeux vers lui pour croiser son regard, ce qu'elle aimait les yeux de son compagnon ! Elle aurait remué ciel et terre pour eux . _J'ai quelque chose à te dire .

_ Ça attendra . Je t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau !  
_Il lâcha sa main et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour arracher un petit paquet cadeau qui pendait d'une branche du cerisier, faisant tomber quelques pétales multicolores sur ses cheveux roses, puis il tendit le paquet à Lucy . _Joyeux anniversaire, Luce !

_ M.. Merci ! _Elle ouvrit avec hâte son cadeau d'anniversaire en retirant soigneusement l'emballage . _C'est ...

_ Quoi ? Ça te plait pas ?

_ Si, Si .. _Pouffa la constellationniste . _J'avais justement besoin d'un nouveau fouet, merci !

_ *Kéké* et ça c'est le cadeau d'Happy ! _Il sortit de sa poche un objet ayant la forme d'un poisson, emballé dans du papier rose . _

_ ... Merci . _Elle prit le poisson sans broncher, le sourire au lèvres_

_ Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

_ Oui .. Tiens, ça c'est pour toi . _Elle eu du mal à retirer la lettre qu'elle avait écrite de sa poche à cause de ses mains pleines, mais elle réussit quand même à la faire sortir et la tendit à Natsu ._

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! _Il la prit et essaya de la déchiffrer tant bien que mal . _  
" Natsu, je voulais te di.. Dire, un churroooss"

_ ... Passe je vais te la lire . _Elle lui prit la lettre des mains et lui refila ses cadeaux qu'elle chérira longtemps; et commença sa lecture ._  
"Natsu, je voulais te dire une chose  
Te rappelles-tu de la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés ?  
Tu as été mon héros dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu, tu m'a sauvé deux fois ce jour là, je ne l'oublierais pas .  
Et depuis tu n'as pas arrêté, t'as toujours été là pour moi, t'es mon héros mais par dessus tout mon ami .  
J'ai appris à te connaitre, si certains pensent que t'es une brute écervelé, ils n'ont qu'à se faire voir .  
Car Natsu est Natsu et il le reste, même si tu es une brute tu as un coeur, des sentiments comme les autres .  
Tu es très gentil, FIN . "  
Voilà c'est tout !

_ Tu mens, lis la suite !

_ Mais y'a pas de suite ..

_ Si ! Ça peut pas être si court ! Passe moi ça

_ Jamais ! _Elle chiffonna le papier ._

_ Passe le moi ! _Il lui arracha la boule de papier de ses mains, le défit et essaya de le lire contre la volonté à Lucy . _

_ Rends moi ça Natsu, c'est pas sympa !

_ "As un coeur.. Des sentiments comme tous les huîtres.." hein ?!

_ C'est marqué les autres ! Passe moi ça, je vais te le lire au moins

_ Nan, je te crois pas ! " des sentiments comme les autres .. Par moments tu es troll, des foires très lourd.." hein ?!

_ Passe moi ça ! _elle lui donna un coup sur la tête et prit la lettre pour lire la suite ._  
Humhum . "par moments tu es drôle, des fois t'es lourd, mais ton coeur est le même, il est tout chaud et doux .  
Ça j'en ai pris conscience il n'y a pas très longtemps, je l'ai appris ces derniers jours où .. " e_lle resta silencieuse un moment avant de reprendre _  
"ces derniers jours où tu es resté loin, où tu m'as tourné le dos .  
Je ne voulais pas le croire et je pense que tu avais tes raisons, mais j'ai été blessé et ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux mais à moi, à moi qui ai brouillé du noir sans raison .  
Pendant quelques temps, les matins quand je me levais, je ne voyais plus ta touffe rose à côté de moi, j'avais froid, j'étais seule .  
Pourtant tu sais que j'ai pas assez d'argent pour payer le chauffage ! Tu es cruel . FIN "

_ C'est tout ?

_ Ouais .._ Lucy se maudissait, elle avait prononcé tellement de phrases gênantes devant Natsu qu'elle ne pouvait en dire d'avantage .  
_  
_ Tu me laisses voir ?

_ Non !

_ Laisse moi voir !

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Puisque je te dis que non !

_ Je vais pas me moquer de toi tu sais .. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque

_ Je vais t'en faire voir moi des "c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque" ! _Natsu se fit grognon après avoir entendu cette phrase et il attrapa les poignets de Lucy en la plaquant contre le cerisier_

_ Luce, lis moi la suite

_ .. D'a - D'accord, mais t'as pas intéret à te moquer . _Et elle reprit une énième fois sa lecture _  
"Je ne voyais plus ta touffe rose à côté de moi, j'avais froid, j'étais seule .  
À la guilde, nous ne faisions plus équipe ensemble : toi, Happy et moi comme au début .  
Je sais que Lisanna est une fille bien, et tu as fais ton choix, j'en suis contente, au début je pourrais paraître comme distante mais tu auras toujours la même importance pour moi, saches-le .  
Les fois où tu as veillé sur moi à l'infirmerie m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ..  
Même que j'aurais aimé ne jamais guérir .  
Lorsqu'on m'a affligé cette blessure, je ne t'ai pas tenu pour coupable je te jure, et je t'en prie ne t'en veux pas pour si peu, car je sais que tu as souffert et que tu as fuis le regard de certains qui auraient rejeté la faute sur toi .  
Je t'en prie, s'il te plait, continue de me sourire, je ne t'oublierais pas alors ne m'oublie p.. pas non .. plus . " _elle rangea la lettre dans sa poche sous le regard étonné de Natsu . _

_ Luce ? Tu as toー _il se fit couper la parole par un index que la constellationiste venait de poser sur ses douces lèvres _

_ " Je voulais te.. te dire une .. chose, te dire.. qu-que.."_ elle se racla la gorge _"Je .. t'aime Natsu, sois heureux " . _Sur ces mots, Salamander prit la main de Lucy qui était devant sa bouche et se mit à rire ._  
Qu... T'as dis que t'allais pas rire !

_ Mais je savais déjà que tu m'aimais, Luce !

_ Co.. Comment ? _Balbutia "Luce"_

_ Les nuits tu répétais sans cesse "Natsu ... nooon.. Hmm, Natsu .. Ce n'est pas bien ~ "

_ C'est .. C'EST PAS VRAI ?

_ Bien sur que non .. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?!

_ IDIOT !

_ Je t'aime moi aussi . _Il prit sa Luce toute rouge et la serra fort dans ses bras . _  
Si j'ai pas fais de missions avec toi c'est juste parce qu'il fallait que je gagne de l'argent, je voulais te faire une surprise, puis Lisanna c'est une amie comme .. Wendy et Erza !

_ C'est .. Tout ?

_ Ouais ! _Il relâcha son étreinte de Lucy et sortit une bague qu'il portait autour de son auriculaire . _  
C'est à toi maintenant . _Il fit passer la bague dans l'index à la mage _

_ Merci .. _Elle admira la bague en acier que Natsu mettait de temps en temps, désormais cette bague était à elle, elle trouvait ça tellement mignon qu'elle lui sauta dans les bras . » _

Cette nuit là, Lucy ne rentra pas chez elle, elle préféra profiter de l'absence d'Happy pour passer son temps avec Natsu (...)

_Le lendemain, personne ne comprit - ou presque - pourquoi la relation entre Natsu et Lucy semblait si mielleuse, l'important c'est qu'ils semblaient heureux ._

_  
Note : Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ma fanfic, quand je l'ai relu, je me suis dit "c'est pas si nul finalement" et donc j'ai pondu une fin . Il faut dire que c'est pas top, surtout la fin où y'a pas de baiser et tout .. J'ai décidé de laisser le lecteur se créer une propre fin, mais l'important c'est aussi ce que moi j'ai ressentis en l'écrivant, l'important n'est pas de savoir si ça aura du succès ou non .  
Par contre j'ai été déçue de ma description lorsque Natsu emmène Lucy chez lui, mais vous comprendrez que c'est pas évident de passer une nuit blanche à écrire, et au bout d'un moment je me sentais plus alors j'écrivais n'importe quoi .. Mais j'espère quand même que lorsque vous avez lu cette fic de trois chapitre, vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyé à mourir, si c'est le cas c'est certainement à cause de ma personnalité gnangnan (et non pas gangnam o/), ne soyez pas trop dur non plus, j'ai commencé et finit d'écrire de minuit à cinq heure, sans compter les deux trois heures que je mets à corriger TT_TT

Merci en tout cas d'avoir lu, et je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine d'écrire un(e?) review, je trouve que c'est mignon ~ Bonne journée ! ^_^


End file.
